marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Raxton (Earth-616)
. Eventually, his body began to give off intense heat and to consume itself. After Molten Man made an aborted attempt to attack Liz (stopped by Spider-Man by knocking him into a swimming pool, thus extinguishing his flames), he realized that his step-sister was the only member of his family who had not abandoned him. Reconciled with Raxton, Liz and her husband Harry Osborn gave Raxton a job as head of security at Osborn Industries. Molten Man and Spider-Man have since become friends, and Molten Man has occasionally used his powers to come to Spider-Man's aid against other supervillains. A few times he has been a bodyguard for Peter Parker's friends and family when disasters overwhelm the city. However, in the months following the Clone Saga, Raxton was abducted by Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin, and brainwashed. Under mind control, Molten Man attacked and killed Osborn's henchwoman Alison Mongraine, the only person who knew of the location of Peter and Mary Jane's baby. While Molten Man has since recovered from the mind control, he still bears a heavy burden of guilt over the incident. Sometime after Harry Osborn's death, Raxton is called in when mysterious forces kidnap Liz Allan's son, Normie. He uses his brawn and brains to help Spider-Man and the Daily Bugle reporter Ben Urich uncover what happened. Raxton is later pressed into a super-villain group again when the Chameleon approaches him and threatens to kill Normie if Raxton does not join his 'Exterminators'. Raxton is then forced to attack Liz Allan. Civil War During the Civil War, Molten Man and Scarecrow were used as bait for Captain America's Secret Avengers only for the Punisher to arrive. Raxton was left in critical condition after being attacked by Punisher. Raxton was still in bad condition and under the care of Liz when Harry Osborn came to visit Liz and Normie. He and Liz got into an argument. Hearing Liz speak Harry's name, Raxton suddenly awoke and attacked him, screaming that Harry had hurt his family for the last time, and would "die for real". Spider-Man intervened, but had trouble fighting Raxton, whose powers had grown greatly out of control. Spider-Man managed to trap Raxton in asphalt, and Harry provided him with a cure that Oscorp had been working on. The cure worked perfectly, returning Raxton to his original human state. Although he finally was rid of the alloy, he still retained his powers; such as his super strength and energy manipulation, and a new power to incinerate anything by producing fire from his palms. Harry built him a special suit using a part of the alloy and his DNA, to help him control his powers. | Powers = Mark Raxton's body is permanently bonded with a liquid metal alloy derived from organic components found within a meteor that fell to Earth. As a result, he possesses a variety of superhuman abilities. Superhuman Strength: Molten Man possesses enough strength to lift 40 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Molten Man's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human being. He is capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Molten Man is highly resistant to physical injury, much more so than an ordinary human. He is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, powerful explosions, and temperatures well in excess of 500 degrees Farenheit without sustaining injury. Energy Manipulation: Molten Man is capable of temporarily increasing the temperature of any part of his body, or even his entire body, at will. He is capable of generating intense levels of heat, up to 300 degrees Farenheit, and dangerous levels of radiation. In this state, Molten Man is capable of melting most conventional materials, including stone and some types of metals, and could cause severe burns with a single touch. Incineration: Molten Man is capable of turning his own body temperature into fire to shoot out of his palms. He can also turn the body temperature of someone else into flames, incinerating the person. | Abilities = Molten Man's fingers are particularly sensitive to sound, making him a highly skilled safe-cracker. He is also a highly skilled chemical engineer, partially responsible for developing the alloy that is bonded to his skin. While he has had no formal training, his powers make him a formidable combatant. | Strength = Molten Man possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 40 tons under optimum conditions. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Priority Copy Edit Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Strength Class 40 Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Metal Body Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Allan Family